Jacket
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Maka looked at the clock worriedly, it was only three o'clock, and from the looks of it, Soul wouldn't make it home before the storm. She hoped he'd stay at Black*Star and Tsubaki's. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be lonely. Her eyes wandered to his door. She glanced around her, just to make sure no one was looking. She peeked inside. His jacket was thrown over his desk chair.


**Is there a section for cute? **

**Okay, I know. You'd probably rather have the third chapter for _Between Black and White_, but bear with me people. You see, the plot bunny visits me at night when I'm trying to sleep, and it brings such good stories that I just have to write them down. So, that is why I'm posting me third one-shot. But, never fear! I'll update as soon as the chapter is finished. Give or take a day. Now, on with the cuteness!**

Jacket

Thursday, Maka and Soul just so happened to have it off from school. And not just them, all of the DWMA. Maka had decided that she would spend the day at home, reading, while Soul had chosen to spend the day with Black*Star.

She sighed and shut her book. She glanced out the window. Storm clouds were starting to gather. It didn't rain very often in Death City, because, seriously people, this was the _desert. _However, when it did rain, it certainly went all out.

Maka glanced at the clock worriedly. It was only three o'clock, and from the looks of it, Soul wouldn't make it home before the storm. She hoped he stayed at Black*Star and Tsubaki's for the night, because there was no telling when the storm would end. And, even though it would be lonely without him, she valued his safety over her own silly loneliness.

She sighed and stretched. Some root beer really sounded good right about now. She made her way over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. Her eyes strayed to the freezer where she knew there was some vanilla ice cream just calling her name, and a root beer float _did _sound delicious.

She grinned and pulled the carton out of the freezer. Grabbing the ice cream scoop, she dropped two generous scoops into the brown, fizzing liquid. Now all that was left was the straw. She chose a salmon colored one and stuck it in the delicacy she had prepared.

What to do? What to do? Her eyes spotted the TV and she decided she would watch one of her favorite shows, _Elementary_. She sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, turning the TV on. She was glad they had DVR so she could record her favorite shows.

She decided to have a mini-marathon and selected the first episode. About halfway through, she heard the distinct sound of rain hitting the window. She glanced outside. Sure enough, it was coming down in torrents.

Oh well. There was nothing she could do about it. She turned back to the TV. An hour passed and she had just finished the second episode. She decided to get up and stretch, maybe get a snack and a blanket from her room.

As she came back from her room blanket and flashlight in hand, because she didn't want to be left in the dark if the power went out, her eyes wandered to Soul's door. She stopped in her tracks. Honestly, she missed him already. She rolled her eyes. Being in love was something she didn't think she'd ever understand.

Maka opened the door and peeked in. She knew there was no one home but her, she was just taking safety measures. What would Blair think if she saw Maka going inside Soul's room? The truth obviously, that Maka was secretly in love with her partner, or this was Blair we're talking about, she could think some perverted stupid smut that Maka didn't even want to think about.

She shook her head. Blair wasn't there, she was at work, and that would be where she would most likely stay until the storm stopped. So, Maka decided to slip inside. She left the door open slightly and sat down on the bed.

Despite what people might think, Soul was actually a pretty neat for a teenager. Things were all in their place and the bed was made. She laughed lightly, it was just so different from his normal 'cool' demeanor.

Don't they say something like, 'a person's room reflects their true personality'. That did it. Maka burst out into full blown laughter. She fell onto her back and rolled around on the bed. It was to funny. She could just imagine, Soul, her somewhat lazy, 'cool', overprotective partner, as a fidgety, nerdy, neat-freak.

Complete with gelled hair, a sweater vest, plaid pants, and a stack of books. Her eyes widened and she laughed ever harder than before. It was too much! She covered her mouth with her hands to try and smother the laughter. She was sure that someone could hear her over the thunder rolling outside.

Her laughter finally died down. She laid on the bed with her head at the foot-board. Something dark caught her eye. It was Soul's black leather jacket. It looked like it had been thrown over the back of his desk chair in a hurry.

She smiled and sat up. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she reached for it. The black leather felt warm in her hands and she smiled. It was a bit cold in the apartment. She looked around, again checking to see if anyone was watching her, of course no one was.

She draped it over over shoulders, sitting cross legged on his bed. She smiled sheepishly as she held it in place by holding onto both sides of it near the collar. "Your jacket. It smells like you." she said to no one in particular.

"You wore this when I wanted to train so I could use Genie Hunter, and when we went to look for Crona, both times. You chased after me through the woods. You wore it when we fought Medusa and Stein, and when Crona almost died. You wore it when when fought Asura too." she remembered.

"You're always there for me, aren't you?" she smiled. "You always protect me, don't you?" the scar on his chest will forever prove his loyalty to her. "I was so stupid and careless that time. But you, you threw yourself in front of the blade and almost died for me."

Her smile softened. "You know, I wish that I could protect you too. That's why I wanted to get stronger, so that would never happen again. But then you ended up saving me. Again." she laughed. "I'm pretty stupid sometimes aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Maka froze. That voice. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Soul!" she turned around so quickly that she fell off the bed. "Ouch! My head!" she peeked over the edge. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked meekly in a high pitched voice.

He smirked at her. "Oh, not very long. So, do you want to tell me what you were doing or should I guess?"

Maka blushed. "I, uh...um..well." she didn't really know what to say.

Soul took a step closer to her. "Could it be you're a nosy partner?"

Maka climbed back onto his bed. "No. That's not-"

He took another step closer to her. "Could it be that you were looking for something?"

She shook her head. He was getting closer to her. "Could it be that you secretly like to cross dress?"

Her face became even more red and she got flustered. His had to hide the laugh he was about to let out. She tried to reach for a book, but, she was in Soul's room, and he didn't have a stack of books sitting on his nightstand. His smirk grew.

"Or could it be that you were missing me? You _are _wearing _my _jacket and sitting on _my_ bed_._" he was only a step away from her now. "Tell me something Maka, do I mean _that _much to you?" he was suddenly right in front of her, sitting on the bed.

She gulped. "You-you, how much did you really hear, of what I said?" she trembled.

He leaned in toward her. "Oh, I don't know, all of it." Maka's face paled.

"You-you heard _all of it?_" she wished the earth would open up and swallow her. Or better yet, she could crawl into a hole and die. Anything, besides her Papa showing up, to get her out of this.

Soul rolled his eyes. "You know, maybe next time you should talk to me instead of my jacket."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

His expression turned serious. "You know Maka, I'll always be there for you. Because, if you died, I don't know what I would do." then he smirked. "You are pretty reckless sometimes."

Maka was speechless. Had Soul just...confessed? Well, that was unexpected. "I...I don't know what I would do without you either." she whispered.

Soul was momentarily taken aback. But, like I said, it was only momentarily. "Well, glad we see eye to eye. It would be a problem if I loved you and you didn't love me, wouldn't it Tiny-tits?"

Soul learned that Maka-chops done with manga aren't really painful at all.

He laughed. "Love you too, Maka."

**What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! PM me or, I love receiving reviews! I'm taking request by the way. So, if there are two characters you want a one-shot or two-shot for, PM me with the details. Like the main ideas and anything specific you want in the story. **

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
